Question: According to the data shown, how much cheaper, in cents, is the cheaper store's price for Camera $X$ compared to the more expensive? \begin{tabular}{|l|l|}
\hline
\textbf{Store}& \textbf{Sale Price for Camera $X$} \\ \hline
Super Savers & $\$9$~off the list price~$\$39.96$ \\ \hline
Penny Wise & $25\%$~off the list price~$\$39.96$ \\ \hline
\end{tabular}
Explanation: The price at Super Savers is $\$39.96-\$9=\$30.96.$ The price at Penny Wise is $0.75(\$39.96)=\$29.97.$ Thus the difference is $\$30.96-\$29.97=\boxed{99}$ cents.